ancré
by sasukitashi
Summary: Qu'importe les bras dans lesquels je me perds, c'est à toi que je pense. Slash, PWP, threesome.


Chapter 1: Chapter 1

disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent M. Kishimoto

warning: /!\ Ceci est un PWP (Porn Without Plot)  
Ceci est uniquement une scène sexuelle explicite entre plusieurs personnes du même sexe (ici en l'occurrence des hommes), vous êtes prévenus! Si cela ne vous intéresse pas, je ne vous retiens pas, pour les autres bonne lecture^^

POV: Naruto

J'entre dans mon loft, enfin non, nous entrons dans mon loft.  
Ce soir, je ne serais pas seul.  
Pour une soirée, le vide de mon cœur sera comblé.  
Ce soir, je me sentirais aimé , désiré , et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Sasuke, le premier prétendant est déjà plus que chaud, il me le fait sentir en pressant son entrejambe contre mes fesses alors que je referme la porte.  
Ce soir, je ramène des frères, ils sont grands, ont les cheveux couleur corbeaux, bref se sont tes portraits crachés.  
Le plus grand des deux embrasse son frère amoureusement, ma température corporel grimpe en flèche en les regardant.  
Ils sont beaux mais je ne peux pas les regarder plus longtemps, j'ai mal, pourquoi te ressemblent-ils tant ?  
Je m'approche du plus jeune et le sépare de son frère.

Je mets une main sur sa hanche et de l'autre je lui prends sa mâchoire, enfin je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, cette sensation est grisante, ses lèvres sont douces,et sans plus tarder je lui demande l'accès sa bouche qu'il entrouvre avec gourmandise, nos langues se mèlent doucement au début mais le baiser prend vite une tournure enflammée. Je gémis, il grogne.

Son frère n'est pas en reste. Il m'enlace par derrière et commence par me dévorer le cou, je frissonne. Tu faisais cela aussi. Deux sentiments distincts m'envahissent, l'un est la tristesse, je retiens mes larmes, mais d'un autre côté j'ai l'impression de te retrouver et cela m'excite.  
La cadet m'arrache ma chemise pour me sucer avidement les tétons, je lâche un gémissement tandis que l'autre défait ma braguette en frôlant mon érection, qui me fait mal tellement elle est dure.

Je rouvre les yeux, que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et arrache à mon tour la chemise de celui qui est devant moi.  
Je vois ses yeux me lancer des éclairs, il y tenait tant que ça à sa chemise armani? Tant mieux, ce soir je veux que ce soit brutal!  
Tout en pensant cela, je lui mords la lèvre et j'entends un son guttural en écho tandis que le goût métallique se mélange à la saveur de nos langues. L'aîné , quelque peu mis de côté , prend mon visage de force, lui fait faire un quart de tour et m'embrasse goulument tout en prenant ma virilité en main, je gémis et, pendant un instant, je t'oublie.

J'ai envi de passer à la vitesse supérieure, je lâche la bouche de l'aîné et finis d'enlever ma chemise, enfin ce qu'il en reste, et cela sous les deux regards plus que gourmands de mes deux futurs amants, cela me plaît. Je le sais, je plaît, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui t'as plus en premier.  
Je me recule afin d'aller vers la chambre tout en glissant ma main dans mon boxer, je me caresse sous leur regards plus que gourmands, et disparaît dans la chambre. J'ai peine le temps de m'allonger sur le lit avant d'être rejoint par mes deux compagnons. Ils s'arrêtent à l'entrée, se regardent et s'embrassent. S'ils continuent comme sa, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Ils s'enlèvent mutuellement leur chemise. Puis ils se dirigent vers le lit. La cadet monte sur le lit et se dirige à quatre pattes vers moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire , un sourire aguicheur. Il s'empare de ma bouche tout en enlevant le reste de mes vêtements puis il descend progressivement, passant de ma bouche à mon cou, de mon cou à mon torse.

Pendant ce temps itachi, le cadet se déshabille rapidement sous mon regard brûlant, ce qu'il est bandant ce con. Il vient à coté de moi sur le lit et me souffle à l'oreille:

-alors chaton, tu veux quoi? seme, uke, les deux?

Son souffle m'électrise et sa voix rauque, si sensuelle, augmente encore mon érection qui j'avais l'impression était déjà tendue l'extrême.

-Je te laisse...haaa

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, son frère vient de prendre ma virilité dans sa bouche. Mon gémissement se meurt sur les lèvres d'itachi. Je romps le baiser et lui murmure:

-Je veux que tu prennes ton frère pendant qu'il me suce.

L'aîné lâche un grognement pour réponse et se place derrière son frère. Il lui baisse son pantalon et le pénètre comme sa, sans préparation. Sasuke se cambre et gémis. Le voir cambrer ainsi, la tête en arrière, les cheveux collés à son front, transpirant le sexe manque de me faire jouir, putain qu'ils sont sensuels!

Itachi commence ses va et vient tout en me regardant tandis que son frère continu sa caresse sur ma hampe, celui-ci calque ses mouvement sur les mouvements que son frère lui fait subir.

-Putain...ouiiii vas y plus fort

Itachi comprend l'ordre et culbute son frère de plus en plus fort, la cadence ainsi augmentéé, je ne tiens plus et après quelques minutes de ce traitement je jouis dans la bouche du cadet en de longs jets chauds qu'il avale sans sourciller.

Itachi profite du fait que son frère n'ait plus ma hampe s'occuper pour accélérer encore ses mouvements qui deviennent brutaux, très brutaux, hummm.

Son frère hurle son plaisir essayant de résister à l'envie de jouir. Je commence à le branler, je le sens il est au bord de la jouissance. Son frère arrête tout mouvement et je lui presse sa virilité l'empêchant de venir. Il grogne de frustration. Son frère et moi nous nous regardons d'un air entendu.  
Je me penche à son oreille et lui susurre:

-Eh non mon petit, tu ne vas pas venir aussi rapidement, ce ne serait pas amusant.

Il grogne et me lance un regard noir. Je ris.

Itachi se retire de lui et s'écarte un peu. J'oblige le cadet à se mettre sur le dos et place ma virilité , qui a retrouvé sa vigueur, à son entrée et le pénètre doucement. Pendant ce temps, Itachi qui est derrière moi s'amuse titiller mon anus de sa langue pour me lubrifier.

-Humm oui. Sasuke et moi gémissons de concert.

J'embrasse sasuke et manque de le mordre quand itachi me pénètre son tour.

-Haaaaaaa

Sa fait mal, tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais.

-Putain ce que tu es étroit bébé...T'es si bon..

Itachi me mord le lobe et commence ses va-et-vient en moi et je me calque son rythme pour infliger mes coups de butoirs en sasuke.  
Putain que c'est bon, être actif et passif à la fois.  
Les coups se font de plus en plus fort et je me perds dans cette étreinte étrange, mes yeux sont voilés par le plaisir procuré.

-Haahhh, hummmm, putain...je vais...

Sasuke jouie, et pendant un instant, c'est toi que je vois, c'est toi qui est cambré sous moi, qui jouis du plaisir que je te procure et cela suffit à me faire décoller.

-hhaaaa, plus fort tachi

Il accélère et dans un dernier coup de butoir, je jouis à mon tour en laissant une larme m'échapper, merde je m'étais promis que non. Itachi après quelques coups de butoirs supplémentaires jouis à son tour dans un son des plus primaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retire de moi et je fais de même avec son frère. Nous nous effondrons sur le lit essoufflés.

A peine quelques minutes pour se reposer car le cadet commence déjà à faufiler ses mains sur mon corps, insatiable celui là!

-Petit pervers...

-Ba quoi les vieux, on tient plus la route, nous souffle sasuke.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

Itachi s'approche de lui par derrière et lui souffle:

-C'est ce qu'on va voir chaton, et je te préviens ne viens pas te plaindre demain matin si tu ne peux plus marcher!

Et c'est parti pour un second round.

Si sa peut encore me faire t'oublier quelques instants alors je ne vais pas m'en priver.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Je me réveille en sentant les raillons du soleil chauffer mon visage, je sens un poids sur mon torse, j'ouvre les yeux et constate qu'un bras est en travers de mon torse, je remonte vers le propriétaire de ce bras et constate avec amertume que ce n'est pas le tien, c'est celui d'Itachi.  
Un petit sourire qui se transforme vite en grimace vient d'atterrir sur mon visage. Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ton bras, comment pourrait-il en être autrement, tu m'as laissé . La réalité refait surface, je pense de nouveau toi.

J'avais presque réussi t'oublier hier, presque.  
Une larme coule sur ma joue, pourquoi tu es parti Neji, hein?  
Tu étais trop jeune pour mourir, tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seul comme sa.

Je te déteste pour sa tu sais, je me déteste aussi, de ne pas avoir le courage de te rejoindre.


End file.
